


What I think a Noelle Stevenson Fan-fic would look like

by locuas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack Fic, F/F, I AM NOT NOELLE STEVENSON, Not Serious, Parody, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locuas/pseuds/locuas
Summary: CATRA ANMD ADORA HAD A PICNIC
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	What I think a Noelle Stevenson Fan-fic would look like

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody fic based on the livestream Noelle Stevenson and Molly Ostertag did on June 9th 2020 where Noelle Stevenson revealed she had written a fan-fic.
> 
> this is just an unfunny joke

iT WAS A NICEDAY THAT CATRA AND ADORA WERE CELVRATING BECAUSE THEY HAD BEEN MARRIED FOR MANY YEARS NOW. bUT THEN A BYG MEANY MONSTER SOWED UP FROM NOWHERE TO RUIN THEIR FUN!!!!  
THE MOSNTER WAS BIG AND MEANI AND STOLE PEOPLE’S STUFF. WHICH IS BAD SO CATRA AND ADORA BEGAN TO FOUGHT HIM. BUT THE MONSTER WAS BIG AND STRONG SO THEY COULD NOT DO A THING.  
“TIME FOR SHE RA” SAID CATRA AS SHE HAD MELOG DISTRACT THE MONSTER  
aND THEM ADorA SMOOCHED HER GOORGEOUS CAT WIFE CATRA AND YELKED “FOR THE HONOR OF Gayskull!!!!” BEFORE TRANSFORMING INTO A 7... NO 8 FEET TALL BEAUTIFUL AMAZON!  
WITH HER FANTABULOUS LESBIAN STRONK ARMS, ADORA WHO WAS NOW SHE-RA LIFTED THE MOSNTER AND THREW THEM FAR AWAY.  
AND SO CATRA ND ADORA CONTINUED THEIR ANNIVERSARY PICNIC IN PEACE  
“ALSO, ADORA, I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!”  
THE END.


End file.
